justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Blurred Lines
Blurred Lines 'by ''Robin Thicke ft. Pharrell Williams is featured on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Now. It has two modes, the classic, and an extreme version that is a DLC. On Just Dance Now, it has a fanmade routine. Dancers The classic is a duet of two men, the extreme is a solo woman, and the fanmade is a duet of a boy and a girl. '''Classic *P1 - The dancer is wearing a blue fedora, a grey hoodie, black jeans, blue shoes, and a yellow glove. He resembles Pharrell Williams. *P2 - The dancer has short brown hair, sunglasses, blue denim jacket, a yellow shirt (briefly seen), blue jeans, black and yellow sneakers, and a yellow glove. He resembles Robin Thicke. Blurredlines coach 1 big.png Blurredlines coach 2 big.png 'Extreme' This dancer has long black hair in a ponytail, black sunglasses, gold earrings, a long sleeve crop top, navy blue sweat pants, a gold belt, grey shoes, and a blue glove. She resembles one of the dancers from the music video. Fanmade * P1 - The dancer is a boy wearing a brown shirt that's black on the shoulders and jeans. He resembles an ordinary boy. * P2 - The dancer is a girl wearing a dress and glass slippers. She resembles a princess. Background Classic Different shapes and colours, ranging from green to apricot, and yellow to red. Grey versions of female dancers from the same game are seen. 'Extreme' The extreme version's background is in the style of all the other extreme versions. The colours flashing are mostly blue, along with purple and yellow. Fanmade An ordinary room; there is a wall behind the two dancers. A shadow also appears behind the two dancers. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has three gold moves: Gold Move 1: At the line "You're the hottest ... in this place," shake both your arms. Gold Moves 2 and 3: At the lines "Get up-a" and "What you don't like work," rub your right leg with your right arm. Extreme The Extreme routine has four gold moves: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4: At the line "I hate these blurred lines," throws your hands out quickly. Gold Move 3: At the line "What you don't like work," make a square with your arms, with your right hand closest to your face. BlurredLinesGoldMove1.png|Classic: Gold Move 1 BlurredLinesGoldMove23.png|Classic: Gold Moves 2 & 3 Blurred lines gold move 3.png|Extreme: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 Blurred lines gold move 4.png|Extreme: Gold Move 3 Background Dancers The background contains some female dancers, all of which are on the same game (except for the last one). * Feel This Moment * It's You (Sweat Version) * I Kissed a Girl * Feel So Right * Turn Up The Love (Female Coach) * Starships * Unknown Dancer Mash Up The song has a Dance Mash Up that is worth 5 Mojo coins like many of the other mashups. The mashup doesn't have Gold Moves. Dancers (No repeats) * Crazy in Love (JD2) * Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) * Fame (JD1) * Boomsday (JD3) * ??? (JD2014) * I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) * Fine China (JD2014) * Dun N' Dusted (JD3) * Forget You (JD3) * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) * California Gurls (JD3) * On The Floor (JD4) * Gentleman (Sweat) (JD2014) * A Little Less Conversation (JD1) Trivia *This may be one of the most unique dances they've put on a Just Dance game. *"Blasted" and "B**ch" are censored. Oddly though "nasty" isn't censored. However, "B**ch" can be slightly heard. *Both dancers have the same coloured gloves, something that's not common when there's multiple dancers. *In the original song there's a verse by T.I. but his part is not on the game, either because it was too explicit or to save time. *The extreme version's dancer is meant to look like one of the girls from the music video. *The extreme version's dancer highly resembles the dancer from American Girl. The extreme routine and American Girl came out as DLC's on the same day. *The second dancer highly resembles the dancer from One Way or Another. *The extreme dancer's hair gets in her face in the beginning of the song. *This song has a Mash-Up that works more as a sweat mash-up even though it's classified as a regular one. * Fine China appears at the end of the mashup. However, when it changes, Fine China is still seen. * The unknown dancer in the background looks similar to the one for Movement Is Happiness. * This song is the first to have a fanmade alternate mode with the real dancers dancing to the song without any edits made to the dancers' skin tone. The fanmade dance appears on Just Dance Now. * The fanmade routine has no gold moves. * When viewing an autodance of this song, the male dancer from Turn Up the Love appears on the bottom left corner, but he does not appear in the background. Gallery blurredlines2014.jpg justdance2014-blurredlines.jpg|Classic BLURRED_LINES_EXTREME.jpg|Extreme blurredlines.jpg|Blurred Lines 021640.jpg|The dancers 10589540 1484759908436049 654195180 n.jpg|Unknown Dancer Images_(1).jpg Videos File:Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines ft. T.I., Pharrell|'MAY CONTAIN EXPLICIT CONTENT' File:Just Dance 2014 - Blurred Lines - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Blurred Lines (Extreme) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars (DLC)-0 File:Just Dance 2014 - Blurred Lines (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars-0 File:Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke ft. Pharrell Williams Just Dance Now 5* Stars File:Just Dance Now FANMADE Blurred Lines by JUSTMAX WII-1 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:2010's Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Beta Elements Category:R&B Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Pharrell songs Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Love Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Shortened Songs Category:Garnered Controversy Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with cut raps